


Keigo

by Pandora_Imperatrix



Category: Naruto
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Family Fluff, Ficlet, Hyuugacest, Kid Fic, nejihina - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 18:17:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14774729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandora_Imperatrix/pseuds/Pandora_Imperatrix
Summary: Hyuuga Hikari questions her mother about her father's formality.





	Keigo

“Hotaru-kun, give me your other foot.” The little boy held firmly on the back of the chair and put his pudgy foot on his father’s waiting hand. Neji buckled the boy’s remaining sandal and stood up.

“Hinata-sama, we are leaving.”

She raised her head to give to her husband and son a warm smile in their departing.

“Have fun, you both.”

“Aa a. Hikari-san.”

“Bye, dad.”

Hikari held her silence for a while, rolling her mother’s yarn ball while she knitted Hotaru a new scarf, the winds were blowing especially cold that winter and Hinata feared that her youngest would come back home bearing frostbites on his little nose after playing outside.

“Dad is weird.”

She said so suddenly and in such a sincere tone, as if it was something she just realized, that Hinata had trouble keeping her amusement to herself.

“Why so?”

“He keep calling you ‘Hinata-sama’ after years of marriage.”

“It’s something he’s used to do, we’ve already explained to you that before you were born our clan had a souke and a bunke.”

“But that changed when you guys got married, didn’t it?”

“Yes, it did.”

“And what for he’s so formal with us? I mean, Hotaru and me. We are his children and he’s always ‘Hikari-san’ this and ‘Hotaru-kun’ that” Hinata closed her eyes hard and laughed at her daughter’s impression of her father’s deep voice.

“I guess” she sighed recovering hear breath “Neji is quite formal, yes.”

“But that’s only with us, his family, I see him call Lee-san just by his name.”

“That’s because they are teammates, my love, brothers in arms.”

“But _you_ don’t call your teammates like that!”

“Shino-kun and Kiba-kun are older than me, I do it by respect. Don’t you think your father calls you the way he does to show respect too?”

“But’s so silly, we don’t need that, we know he respect and love us already.”

“Maybe he wants you know that every time he calls you name.”

“You make it sounds like dad is a big old sap.”

“But, dear, he is.”

Mother and daughter laughed.

“We are having too much fun in expense of your poor father.”

“But mum, you really don’t mind him calling you ‘Hinata-sama’? It doesn’t bother you at all? Doesn’t it remind you of the bad times?”

“If you really want to know, Hikari.” Hinata said in a dead serious tone. “He does not call me like that all the time.”

“MUM!” The girl’s face was red as beets and her eyes wide open.

“You asked for it, now, pass me the green one.”

“Oh god, _I’m_ feeling green.”

Hinata laughed again, amused with the look of disgust on her daughter’s face, know it was all just for show and that she was secretly proud of her parents’ love even if sometimes, especially when they thought she and her brother were sleeping, they were a little bit too disgustingly in love.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the new CCS arc. I always wondered why Fujitaka was so formal with his children and then I was like... You know who totally would use keigo to talk with his children? HYUUGA NEJI.


End file.
